Xever
Xever was a high ranking street thug, who worked for Shredder. He was mutated into Fishface during one of his early fights against the Turtles. History Early life Xever was a Brazilian street urchin. At some point in his life, Xever was sent to prison where he made his own weapons, and was also where Shredder found him and broke him out. He then became one of his top henchmen in the Foot Clan. Season one Shredder soon partnered him with Chris Bradford to find and kill Splinter. After Chris Bradford set the trap for Michelangelo, he and Bradford easily captured him. After Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael saved Michelangelo. Xever and Bradford followed them into the sewer. He proved to be more than a match for Donatello and Michelangelo, but was outmatched by Leonardo and Raphael when the Turtles switched foes.New Friend, Old Enemy, season 1, episode 4. Shredder put Xever in charge of getting rid of the Turtles. Xever uses his connections with the Purple Dragons to do this. After the Turtles save Mr. Murakami from the Dragons, they follow one of them, Fong to their hideout in the fortune cookie factory. Just as Fong tells Xever and Bradford about the Turtles, they make their entrance and a fight breaks out. While Bradford handles Donnie and Mikey, Xever fights with Leo who he is easily able to beat, until Raph intervenes. When the Foot Clan arrives, the Turtles retreat, much to both Xever's and Raphael's frustration. Xever punishes Fong, before realizing that they have to hold an ally hostage to make them stay. He holds Mr. Murakami over a tall building, and waits for his foes. When the turtles show a captured Bradford to him, he does not release Murakami, stating that he was not his friend and that he wanted him to fall over. As he is cutting the rope to hold Mr. Murakami up, Leonardo pulls him up, as Xever orders the Foot Ninjas to fight. The Turtles are able to defeat them, while dodging Xever's occasional attacks. When Bradford escapes, he asks Xever how he was so sure that Leo was bluffing, which Xever responded with "I wasn't." He was then able to defeat Raphael by hitting him while he was distracted by Foot Soldiers, which worked after a couple of hits. He uses the same tactic for Leonardo, except it worked with only one blow. When showing off his skills to Bradford, and about to attack the turtles, Fong gives Leonardo his sword back, and they are pushed away by a water tower, giving the Turtles enough time to escape.Never Say Xever, season 1, episode 8. Xever stood behind Bradford as the latter was being punished by Shredder. Humouring Xever, but the Shredder was unamused and stated that he should have left Xever in the prison that he found him. After that, Xever went out to hunt the Turtles along with his partner. On the way, he saw and touched a weird looking fish. He found the brothers while Donatello is trying to shut down the Kraang's mutagen bomb. He is able to make short work of Leonardo and Michelangelo, before helping Bradford defeat Raphael. The turtles are able to regroup and turn the tables. Rather than surrendering, Bradford tried to bring them down with him and Xever by stabbing the mutagen bomb, which instead made a straight blast that focused all of the mutagen on those two. He mutated into a fish-human hybrid because the odd fish was the last thing he touched, and because of it, he can no longer breathe in the air, and was suffocating for Shredder's help.The Gauntlet, season 1, episode 9. Xever was forced to only swim Shredder's pool to survive.Mousers Attack!, season 1, episode 10. Appearances * 104. New Friend, Old Enemy (as Xever) * 108. Never Say Xever (as Xever) * 109. The Gauntlet (as Xever and Fishface) * 110. Panic in the Sewers (as Fishface) * 111. Mousers Attack! (as Fishface) * 115. The Alien Agenda (as Fishface) * 116. The Pulverizer (as Fishface) * 119. Baxter's Gambit (as Fishface, and also as Xever in flashback with no lines) * 122. The Pulverizer Returns! (as Fishface) * 125. Showdown, Part 1 (as Fishface) * 205. Mikey Gets Shellacne (as Fishface) * 225. The Invasion, Part 1 (as Fishface, no lines) * 226. The Invasion, Part 2 (as Fishface, no lines) * 420. The Super Shredder (as Fishface) * 425. Requiem (as Fishface) * 426. Owari (as Fishface) * 502. The Forgotten Swordsman (as Fishface) Total appearances: 17. Relationships Chris Bradford Xever and Bradford seem to have always disliked each other. When the Turtles threatened to drop Bradford off a building, Xever didn't care if they dropped him or not. References }} Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Villains